That Unfaithful Night
by Skai Valentine
Summary: Mikan follows Natsume on a mission where she saves him from certain death which meant sacrificing herself. Natsume blames himself for death. When a new girl comes, will Natsume move on or will he stay in the dark?
1. That Unfaithful Night

Me: Aaye! This is my second fanfic and first continuous fanfic! Please be kind!

Hotaru: Yuuki Hyuuga does not own Alice Academy but she does own the plot so no stealing! Or face the wrath of my Baka Canon, Version 99.9. Only available in black, sold at all Imai Corp stores.

Mikan: Trust me, it kills. I was her guinea pig.

Natsume: By the way, I am not related to Yuuki Hyuuga. We have many things in common yes, but she doesn't have my most beautiful feature. My crimson eyes.*Smirks*

Mikan: That's Yuuki-san to you. Besides, she's much prettier than you!

Natsume: Well, of course she is! After all I am a boy and boys aren't pretty.

Me: Thanks Mikan-chan! Anyway, this is my story! Enjoy!

Chapter One. That Unfaithful Night. 

That night was horrendous. Thousands of souls screamed in agony as they were slowly burned to the crisp. Our fire caster smirked as he completed the mission, kill all the AAO. (Anti Alice Organisation) The sky at that moment was dark and mysterious. The air felt unpleasant, Natsume felt that he was about to lose something but what? Natsume couldn't put his finger on it. He was completely off guard when suddenly there was an evil laugh and the sound of an explosion. He was about to get caught it in but instead pushed away by someone. Away from the explosion; the person who saved him was caught in it. The smell of smoke crept up Natsume's nose as he got up shakily. He coughed and choked as the smoke filled his lungs. Someone had saved him. Something slipped from his hand and fell onto the ash covered floor. He looked down and saw something he dreaded to see. A pink ribbon and someone. He knew who it was; after all, only one person could have that ribbon, a unique and beautiful piece of silk with tangerines on it which Natsume had given her on her birthday. Mikan Sakura. That's who it was. She had followed him on his mission and saw that he was in trouble. She jumped into the explosion, saving him but not herself. Her body lay in front of him, black and burnt. She has a smile on her face, ignoring the pain and death. She breathed in and out, slowly as if fighting death. Suddenly her skirt caught on fire and she ignited into flames. Her body burned into ashes. She couldn't have escaped even with her nullifying alice. Natsume's eyes brimmed with tears of sadness, guilt and emotion. He breathed in one last breath before the world turned black. He had passed out, falling into a disturbed and uncomfortable sleep. He dreamt of Mikan, the pain of not ever seeing her again.

The next day, everyone was wondering where the cheerful brunette had gone. _Was she sick? Or just super late. _Jinno's class had started and she was nowhere to be seen. Hotaru had earlier barged into Mikan's Special Star room and found it empty. Persona went to clean up Natsume's job at the mission and found was a burnt orange ribbon with tangerines on it and some ashes of a human. His eyes widened and surprised. Persona had the ashes tested, it belonged to Mikan Sakura. He returned to the Academy and went immediately to Class 2B to ask for confirmation of the ribbon. The students confirmed that it was her ribbon and was confused. _Why would Persona have Mikan's ribbon?_ Their questions were answered when Narumi sensei told the class about Mikan's death. Anna and Nonoko cried. Sumire was joyful and sad at the same time. Hotaru was gaping; her usual stoic face was shocked. Ruka's eyes brimmed with tears as he heard that his first love had passed away. His animal friends comforted him. Natsume cried unshed tears, his heart ache with sadness and guilt. He didn't have the courage to tell them that he was the cause of it. Natsume went to find Youichi and told him about Mikan's death. He cried, soaking Natsume's shirt. Natsume's eyes filled with tears. His polka, this time yesterday was talking to him. Now, she was gone.

Eventually, life went on at Alice Academy. Not the same though. Class was quiet. Too quiet. Natsume concealed himself once again, lonely and lost. His once light crimson orbs had turned into dark, deadly and blood coloured eyes. A new girl was going to come to Class 2B to replace Polka but in everyone's heart, no one can replace her. 

Me: There's the first chapter! So, how was it? Review please!

Hotaru: Review or else!  
Mikan: I died!! Wahh…

Natsume: Stupid author! You made me cry! CRY!! NATSUME HYUUGAS DON'T CRY! ESPECIALLY NOT OVER SOME BAKA'S DEATH!

Mikan: *Cries*

Me: That's a little harsh. *Hugs Mikan* To the hell with you Natsume! *Glares at Natsume Who Glares Back* (If looks could kill T.T) Bye for now! I'll update soon!

Chapter 2. Night's Light


	2. New Students

Me: Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic and first continuous fanfic! Please be kind!

Hotaru: Yuuki Hyuuga does not own Alice Academy but she does own the plot so no stealing! Or face the wrath of my Baka Canon, Version 99.9. Only available in black, sold at all Imai Corp stores.

Mikan: Trust me, it kills. I was her guinea pig.

Natsume: You died, shut up!

Mikan: *Cries*

Me: Natsumeeee… That's it. I'm gonna make your life a living hell! Mwa ha ha ha!

Chapter 2. Night's Light 

It's been 6 years after Mikan's death, Natsume closed off again. He returned into the darkness, his eyes once bright, has turned into blood red. Natsume often skipped class to go to the Sakura tree. Class 2B knew not to bother him since they knew the way he felt about Mikan. Hotaru has made it to the Guinness Book of Records of the Coldest and Most Dangerous Person of 2010. Ruka's usual bright, happy attitude has gone down. His eyes have turned into an emotionless blue. Even their fan girls have backed off.

One day, Narumi burst into the room yelling that new students were coming tomorrow. Everyone knew that no one could replace Mikan so they just nodded.

Natsume was resting in his room after a long mission. He woke up and saw a girl on his balcony. Her long black hair blew with the wind. Sensing him, she turned around, giving him a full view of her beautiful face. She had icy blue eyes, pink lips and a cute little nose. The girl had eyelashes the models would kill for. The Alice Academy looked bad on everyone but on her, the top hugged her chest and the skirt showed off her curves. Her skin was flawless and light. Crimson eyes met ocean blue.

She smiled and jumped off the balcony rail. Natsume rushed to the balcony to see her land swiftly on the ground and run off. He sighed in relief and decided to sleep again. He dreamt of the girl he just met.

The next day, Natsume walked into class, everyone was gossiping about the new students. Narumi walked in with his fairy costume and talked about treating the new students nicely. Finally, he asked them to come in. A boy and girl came in. The girl was the same one Natsume saw that very morning. The boy had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The girls in the class swooned at him.

'Hey, the name's Haru Nakashi. I'm a Special Star, Dangerous Ability Class and have the alice of water. I'm the heir to the Nakashi Corporation. Oh, and I'm looking for a new girlfriend.' He winked at the girls and made them faint one by one.

'Hello, I'm Akane Shizuki. I'm also a Special Star, Dangerous Ability Class and have multiple alices of ice, fire and wind. I'm the model and designer to Shizuki Clothes Line. And I'm the cousin of this baka.' She punches Haru on the arm. Akane had a beautiful voice. She had all the guys swooning.

'Any questions?' They said at the same time and smiled.

'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND?' The class chorused except for Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsuneme, Nonoko and Anna.

'I'm sorry, I don't date. Neither does Haru.' Akane looks at Haru to find that he was asking the girls for their number. She kicks him and gives him a glare that could match Natsume's.

'Sorry girls. She's right. I don't actually date.' He smiled.

'So, Akane. Sit next to Natsume. Haru, sit next to Yukiko.' Narumi said, pointing to their sits respectively. Everyone gasped; Akane would be sitting in Mikan's old seat. Akane who knew about Mikan, asked Narumi to not put her there. Instead, she sat next to Ruka who she smiled at. Natsume put the manga back on his face and slept. Akane was quiet during class.

At break time, she quickly became friends with Anna and Nonoko. They chatted happily about cooking and concocting. Suddenly, Persona appeared behind Akane. Natsume saw and was about to say something when Persona was suddenly frozen! Akane looked behind her lazily.

'I wish you wouldn't do that, Persona-nii chan.' Akane sighed as she unfroze him.

'NII-CHAN??!' The class screamed.

'Yes, Persona is my brother.' Akane smiled.

'Come with me. Mission.'

'K. I'll see you later, Anna and Nonoko.' She winked at them and with a gust of wind, she disappeared.

'She reminds me a lot about Mikan. It's not the appearance or voice. I guess it's the smile.' Ruka said.

'Hn.' Natsume replied.

After Mission 

Akane ran back to the academy, her hip was bleeding. She staggered to the sakura tree. Natsume saw Akane as she collapsed against the tree. He rushed to her and carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

The doctor came into the room and told him that she would be alright. Natsume nodded and left to get some shut eye.

Meanwhile 

'Thank you Natsume.' Akane said as she got up. She flew back to her dorm next to Natsume's.

She took off her wig and contacts which revealed chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

'I'm sorry everyone but only the teachers knows who I truly am.' 

Me: That was the 2nd chapter!

Mikan: I'm dead.

Natsume: Haha.

Mikan & me: OMFG, Natsume laughed!

Mikan: You were crying about losing me!

Natsume: … *blush*

Haru: Hey! Oh my, aren't you a sexy one. What's your name?

Mikan: M-me? I'm Mikan. *Natsume's Fluming*

Natsume: She's mine, back off bastard.

Me: Ooh! Snap! XD Chapter 3 soon!


	3. Jealousy & Contests

Me: Well… I've put the first two chapters up.

Mikan: Yeah..

Natsume: But…

Me, Mikan and Natsume: IT'S TOO QUIET AROUND HERE!!!

Me: Looks like I have to spice up the story!

Natsume: Hurray. –Insert sarcasm here-

Hotaru: Disclaimer to Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 3. Jealously & Contests 

Sunlight streamed through the windows. Akane woke up and put on her disguise. She felt like something was going to happen today so she brought the fire alice stone Natsume had given her in her past life and wore it on her neck. When she walked into the classroom, Natsume was there already there. Akane smiled at him. Natsume noticed a fire alice stone on her neck but didn't say anything. They sat side by side; eventually Akane fell asleep due to the lack of sleep from the night before. Natsume felt something fall onto his shoulder; Akane was leaning on him now. He looked at her, she reminded so much of his love, Mikan. He fell asleep too. So when the class filed one by one through the door, saw Akane and Natsume, they thought they were a couple. Everyone was happy for Natsume because it meant that he moved on.

Luna, the school's most popular and snobby bitch walks in **(A/N: WALK?? MORE LIKE SOME WANNABE CAT WALKER!!) **and sees them together. She walks up to them and pushes Akane off Natsume, making her fall over and wake up. Natsume, hearing the bang and seeing Akane fall, wakes up and glares at Luna.

'Sorry, Natsume for falling asleep on you.' Akane said as she stood up. She acted as if the push never happened.

'Hn.' Natsume smirked.

'WHO ARE YOU TO CALL NATSUME-SAMA, NATSUME??' Luna screamed.

'I don't see that's any of your business, Koizumi-san.' Akane said, still facing Natsume.

'It is my business! I am the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga, the future wife of Natsume Hyuuga.' Luna screeched. **(A/N: She's looking into the future, scratch that. Her imaginary future)**

'Wow, Hyuuga, you have a lousy taste in women.' Akane told him to which he grunted with disapproval.

'Fine. Let's have a contest to see whose better. The contests include cooking, dancing, singing, sport, drawing and alice fighting.'

'My honour to compete with you, Koizumi-san. Shall Hyuuga be the judge?' He flinched at the name of Hyuuga.

'Natsume, call me Natsume. And fine, I will judge the contests.'

'The reward will be, a date with Natsume Hyuuga.' Hotaru popped out of nowhere, holding up her video camera.

'IMAI! Give me your camera!' Ruka whose face was redder than a tomato cried.

'Never.' And rode off on her duck scooter. Everyone present sweat dropped.

'The first contest will be tomorrow. Cooking. Be prepared to lose.' Luna flicked her hair and left.

'Is she always like this?' Akane asked.

'Yep.' Natsume answered. Everyone was shocked yet again; he didn't say 'hn!' Akane left to prepare for the cooking competition.

_Fast Forward: Cooking Competition _

Luna was covered from head to toe in flour as she tries to make a cake. By then, Akane was putting her strawberry cake in the oven to bake. After 10 minutes, she opens the oven, making the scent of the cake travel to the spectators seats, They drooled as she put fresh whipped cream and strawberries on the top. Akane covered her cake in strawberry cream and lastly, she made a strawberry wafer to top it off.

Luna was still struggling as Akane finished. She had 5 minutes to come up with something. Quickly she dumped a few ingredients together and baked it. Surprisingly, the appearance wasn't as bad as it looked. It was a deep sea green. Akane and Natsume almost chucked at the sight of it.

When it came to taste testing, Natsume tasted each one and decided that the winner was definitely Akane. His face turned as green as Luna's cake and was rushed to hospital with stomach pains. Poor Natsume.

To end the competition, Hotaru was chosen to taste test the last of the Cooking Competition. Akane and Luna had to come up with a desert!

Luna quickly made ice-cream and topped it with fruit sauce and berries.

Akane made a parfait. She put chocolate at the bottom, then cream and strawberry ice-cream. She put vanilla ice-cream on the top with berries. Last, she made cross patterns with the sauces.

Hotaru taste each of the dishes. The parfait tasted familiar… Just like the ones Mikan used to make! It was her signature dish, 'Strawberry Heaven.' After announcing that the cooking competition was won by Akane, Hotaru grabbed her and pulled her to her secret underground lab. There, she cornered her.

'Mikan, I missed you.' Hotaru's eyes filled with tears.

'Hotaru.' Akane smiled and took her contacts and wig off. They hugged each other.

'How did you survive the explosion?' Hotaru asked.

'I cloned myself with Misaki-sempai's alice.' Mikan/Akane smiled,

'Oh. Then were did you go for 6 years?'

'I had to train with Persona nii-chan to improve my control in alices, the S.C.E. Steal, Copy and Erase.'

'Oh. Welcome back, Mikan.' Hotaru had softened up.

'Glad to be back, Hotaru.'

'Oh and Hotaru, don't tell anyone I'm Akane. I want it remain a secret.'

'I don't need you to tell me that. You will tell them when the time comes, right?' Hotaru's attitude is back!

'Yes, when the time comes…' Mikan said.

Me: Well, there's the 3rd chapter!

Natsume: No duuh.

Mikan: Be nice to Yuuki-chan.

Natsume:P

Me: NA – TSU – ME!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!! Next chapter, you're gonna do something really embarrassing!

Natsume: *glups*

Me: That's right! See you next chapter! REVIEWW PLEASEEE!!!!


End file.
